


Model Behavior

by lude_jaw



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lude_jaw/pseuds/lude_jaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy (Ragnar), is a successful Calvin Klein model living in early 2000s New York City. Andrew (Athelstan) has been a long-time purist against nudity, overt sexuality, and is a devout Christian. Yet spending your days standing up for something you believe in typically doesn’t pay the bills. Desperate for money, he finds a job as an assistant to a model, Roy, who shows him there is a completely other side to this life that he is wasting by being ignorant.</p>
<p>This is just part of the fic that I’ve worked on. Might add the rest to it, might not. We’ll see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Model Behavior

Andrew could smell the alcohol on Roy’s breath and wondered if Roy could tell the same of him. He hadn’t really been meaning to drink that much, but he justified this by the fact that he never had been and probably would never again be at such an amazing party with so many beautiful people and with so much alcohol in his grasp. 

He felt responsible for Roy’s well-being, even if he insisted that he was fine to go home alone. Andrew somehow managed to support the swaying and wavering Roy and they got into a cab. It was five minutes into the ride back to Roy’s apartment before Andrew realized his arm was still around Roy as if to support him. His whole body got hot. However, there had been no objection from Roy and so as not to bring it to Roy’s attention, he left his arm there. 

Ten minutes and five flights of stairs later, they were at his apartment door. 

“Come in, come in, have another drink or two with me,” Roy said as he stepped into his apartment. 

Not completely overtaken by the alcohol, Andrew shook his head. “I really shouldn’t. I should head home.”

Roy smirked. “Why? Are you missing an episode of My Little Pony?”

Andrew’s face got hot. “No,” he retorted. 

Roy chuckled and paused for a moment, his eyes glazed, and he looked Andrew up and down. “What’s it like?”

“What’s what like?”

“Not having any fun,” Roy said seriously. 

Andrew paused for a bit, not really knowing how to reply to this man, this model, who got paid to look sexy and stare into a camera with piercing blue eyes and party the rest of the day. He felt bad for him. His life lacked all substance. And yet, he was drawn towards the chaos, a chaos he never could have dreamed of. Maybe, in his own way, his own life had too much substance. Was it possible? Could he really be missing out on all the fun in the prime of his life? Maybe he understood why Roy was the way he was. He had fun and he had money; Andrew was trapped and so poor that he had to take this tedious job. 

“I think I will take a drink,” Andrew sighed and finally entered the doorway, closing the door behind him.

Roy went into the bar area to mix a few things together and Andrew watched from a few steps away. 

Roy shook his head. “I bet you must think there is nothing to me; I’m some dumb pretty face who turned to modeling because I could and I wanted the fame and the glamour.”

Andrew couldn’t say a thing.

“It’s fine,” Roy smiled. “You’re partly right. I do know it’s hard though, to follow your dreams and do what you really really want to do. Sometimes its easier and more appealing to take the easy way out. I applaud you for not giving up in what you believe in.”

Andrew chuckled. “You mock me.”

Roy turned his head to look at him. “I’m really not. Anyone that can consistently fight for what they believe in is a wonderful human being. Those kinds of people have the power to change the world forever. People like me have the power to distort your conception of beauty and we make no lasting impact on the improvement of humanity.” He handed Andrew his drink and smiled. 

Andrew took a few large gulps and felt the alcohol burn his throat. He coughed and his eyes watered.

“Yet somehow it does the trick,” Roy raised his glass and downed the drink.

Andrew stared at him for a moment, surveying his body, leaned against the countertop of the bar. His shirt provided a slight view, at this angle, of his left hip, leading into the classic V shape. Roy’s eyes followed Andrew’s and he looked away, his face hot again. It was only for comparison purposes! He nervously sipped his drink.

“I wanted to be a writer, anyway. Gave up. No money,” Roy sighed and ran a hand through his golden mane. “Someone spotted me walking downtown,” he laughed. “Funny how things just work out sometimes, yanno?”

“Yeah…” but Andrew wasn’t sure. This wasn’t the end all be all. Hell if he was going to spend his life as assistant to a model. Modeling! God how had he even ended up doing this of all the things. The vanity, the shame, the mediocrity of it all. Had all his high hopes and goals really abandoned him for this?! His face was hot again, this time with shame. This is not what he believed. And maybe the only real way was to enter some religious order to carry out his beliefs with constant financial support. 

Andrew set his glass down on the countertop next to Roy’s. “I should go,” Andrew said, his head spinning and his mouth still burning. Yet Andrew was close to him. So close to him, leaning against that countertop. 

Andrew turned to face him and before he knew or could even stop, Roy had brought his lips against his. Paralyzed with confusion, his head still spinning, yet completely cognizant of what had just happened, Andrew did not push him away. In fact, instinctively and subconsciously, he brought his lips back to Roy’s in response, feeling the soft pink lips against his own. 

What was happening? Why was this happening? Andrew couldn’t understand, refused to understand why this was happening and he was allowing it. The voice in his head was giggling, congratulating him on the fact that he was finally getting what he wanted. And so he realized he had always wanted this to happen. He shivered, confused and afraid of his feelings, his only response to kiss Roy again, this time their bodies closer, a barely distinguishable amount of space between them. 

Andrew at once thought of those restless nights in the past weeks, waking up nearly every hour on the hour with a throbbing hard-on, ashamed and confused, and went back to bed hoping it would go away, only to dream once more of wavy long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, perfect body and the v, the v that he had stared at and for some silly reason rationalized that it was just comparison. He knew damn well already Roy was a god and he was a merely peasant. 

Roy kissed him again, and this time placed his arms at Andrew’s waist, to instantaneous effect. His tongue slid into Andrew’s mouthed and Andrew tried not to gasp as Roy brought their bodies together, finally. The v of Roy’s hips and the top of his jeans rubbed against Andrew’s already-hard crotch. Roy smirked. Shakily, Andrew brought his hands up to Roy’s head and ran his fingers through silky luscious hair. 

Roy rocked his perfect hips against Andrew and Andrew couldn’t help but gasp, feeling that Roy was hot and hard as well. Roy parted their lips and looked at Andrew with piercing eyes. Andrew stared back with an equally piercing blue glance. Roy smiled. A growl came from his throat, a deviant, sexual growl. His smile turned into a smirk as one of his hands roamed from Andrew’s waist to his crotch.  
Andrew’s body was aflame with desire. His morals all but evaporated as Roy literally had him in the palm of his hand. Swiftly and expertly he undid the button and zipper of his pants and slid his hand around Andrew’s throbbing cock, bringing a moan to Andrew’s lips. 

He was instantly transported to a memory of a distant past. A long time ago, he must have been in his mid-teens, and he’d had a girlfriend. Always moral and upstanding, he’d been with this girl for over a year and still had done nothing but kiss her. He had had the girlfriend in the first place to make the visions of cute boys and rough older men go away; God forbid he ever succumbed to these feelings. But it did nothing to placate these feelings. Eventually she pressured him into having sex. It was clumsy and awkward; he hated it. He hated himself for even doing it, wanting to wait until marriage, or maybe even never at all. But it couldn’t be all bad if it was with a girl, right? Furthering his shame, he went home that night with a copy of Mandate he had found at a gas station and saturated the pages with his cum as tears rolled down his face. He blocked out that day for the rest of his life, serving God and moral purposes to perhaps make up for it, and perhaps to further block his immoral feelings.

And now Roy, smirking as he kissed him, was stroking Andrew’s cock so slowly, so teasingly. He pulled his lips away for a moment and stared at Andrew with those intense blue eyes. Andrew stared back at him and groaned as Roy picked up the pace. 

“You like that, don’t you?” he said, full of himself.

Andrew bit his lip and nodded, grasping hard against the countertop behind him. Roy was going fast, his big hands gripped so fucking tight. 

Roy’s lip was then against Andrew’s ear, “Is it too immoral for you to even touch yourself? Who would ever want to live without at least some sexual pleasure” He paused. “Have you ever had anyone suck you off before?”

“I…” Andrew’s voice was caught in his throat. 

“Ever came inside someone’s wet, hot mouth?” Roy growled hungrily.

He already knew the answer and dropped to his knees, intent on pleasing Andrew, showing him everything he’d missed out on thanks to his ignorance. 

Blue bright eyes and a smirk looked up at Andrew as Roy opened his mouth and took him in, his hot tongue swirling around Andrew’s tip. Andrew gripped even harder against the countertop and gasped loudly, the heat and the wetness making him throb. Only a few seconds and he was nearly pushed over the edge; such pleasure he had never experienced, and coming from this secret expert in Roy. He buried his hands in the silky blonde hair as Roy took more of him in, sucking faster, using his tongue how he knew he liked to be pleased. Andrew’s groans only assured him.

As the tip of his cock hit the tightness of Roy’s throat, Andrew cried out “oh fuck, oh yes!” He could barely keep his balance as he felt the precum dripping from him and he pulled tight onto Roy’s hair. He could feel himself getting closer and closer and began to follow Roy’s motion by thrusting into him. 

But then, Roy stopped. Andrew couldn’t help but growl, his hips still thrusting towards Andrew’s perfect pink lips. 

“You didn’t think I’d let you cum that easily did you?” Roy chuckled and wiped his mouth. He stood up and kissed Andrew hard, a salty taste on his lips. 

Before Andrew could reply he felt a hand pushing him down roughly to his knees. Roy’s crotch greeted him and he looked up at him. He had craved this roughness that he saw in Roy’s eyes for his whole life. Undoing his jeans, he was confronted with a huge cock, bigger than his own aching one he was tending to in his hand. 

He looked up at Roy’s face sheepishly. “I’ve never…”

Roy chuckled, “I know.”

Andrew took the tip of his cock into his mouth, sucking slowly and softly as Roy took ahold of his course dark curls and guided him up and down the length of his cock. He was impatient, desperately wanted to fuck Andrew’s mouth until he gagged on his cum. But not yet.. 

With a little help, Andrew seemed to be a knack at it. He grabbed the base of Roy’s shaft and began to take more and more of him in. It was hard work, sucking on something so big. He picked up the pace and began to use his tongue, tasting the tip of Roy’s cock and the saltiness he found there. He liked the taste. He wanted more. 

He paused for a moment to pull away and catch his breath. He smirked then, remembering… 

“What?” Roy saw his smirk.

Andrew looked up, pleased with himself. “I don’t have a gag reflex.”

Roy’s eyes widened and almost instantaneously he pushed his cock back into Andrew’s mouth. No more gentle and slow. He knew this boy wanted rough just as bad as he did. 

Grabbing his hair tight, Roy sped up Andrew’s pace, thrusting his hips into the sweet innocent mouth that he wanted to corrupt so badly. Andrew could hardly keep up, his hands digging into Roy’s thighs, taking nearly all of his cock into his mouth. He opened his throat, deep throating Roy, who growled with pleasure at every thrust. His nails were now digging into Andrew’s head as he roughly fucked his mouth, thinking nothing of the poor boy below him, but his own selfish pleasure. 

Andrew, however, did not mind in the least. He revealed in the fact that he could make this sex god quiver and moan as he did. He was hungry to learn and hungry to please. Each taste of precum, each groan in approval only prompted him more to make Roy cum. And now he had returned a hand to his own cock, matching the fast speed of his mouth to his hand now, overcome with pleasure and happiness.  
It did not take long to push Roy over the edge. The tightness of Andrew’s throat brought so much pleasure that he had to steady himself on the countertop with one hand, his legs quivering like jello. If that tightness was this pleasurable, he couldn’t begin to think of what it might be like to claim this sweet virginal boy’s ass. His epitome was young and innocent. Thankfully for him, Andrew’s sexual epitome was older and rough. 

Roy threw his head back and pulled tight against Andrew’s hair, back and forth on his cock. Andrew was going so fast now, feeling a tightness in his stomach that he had only rarely felt before. 

“God I’m going to cum in your fucking mouth,” Roy growled, feeling his own tightness about to release.

Andrew moaned in the back of his throat and closed his eyes, his hand tight against the tip of his cum-dripping penis. Roy let out an animalistic groan and pulled Andrew’s hair painfully hard. His cum shot into Andrew’s mouth and he obediently swallowed every last drop. Andrew had cum only seconds before Roy, his seed now all over the floor. He felt extremely satisfied and pleased with himself, a cat who drank the metaphorical cream. 

Roy pulled Andrew up by the shirt collar, smirking with contentment. It was even more pleasurable to him to taste his cum on those sweet, pale, innocent lips as he kissed him hard. Close together, face to face, they stared at each other with smirks on their faces, one pair of bright blue eyes to the other. Andrew was still hot with excitement, his face flushed and his head still spinning, partially from the alcohol. He chuckled slightly, with timidity, with Roy looking at him so intently. 

“So do you want to stay the night?”


End file.
